Superman Returns The Decision
by catherinechandler2371
Summary: This comes after Superman Returns, so if you haven't seen the movie yet, I wouldn't recomend reading this, yet. Superman and Lois talks, and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Superman Returns Fanfiction

Written By: Edith L. Acker

Summery: This is while Superman was talking to his son, and just before Lois noticed him getting ready to fly off.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman, and the characters, I just like writing Superman fanfiction. The soul owner of Superman is DC Comics, and WB, I don't make any money off these stories, I just like writing and reading fanfiction.

Authors notes: I hope you like this, it came to me after I went and seen the movie. Feed back is alway's welcome, and let me know what you think.

Lois was still at her computer getting ready to write her next story entitled "Why the world needs Superman." She realizes now, that when she wrote "Why the World don't need Superman" She was upset, and didn't want to admit her true feelings about Superman. Even after she found she was pregnant with his child, she wasn't sure what to think. She was confused, and didn't know what to do. It was great to be able to have a father figure for Jason, with Richard White, and he has been a wonderful father to Jason, but she realizes now, Jason needs to know his real father. It was also confusing cause she also still loved Superman, and now realizes it.

When she seen him laying in that hospital bed, not knowing whether or not he was going to live. She was confused, and she knew then, that she still had feelings for him. Even after all these years. The problem now is what to do. She still cared for Richard, but she also cared for Superman.

She heard something in Jason's room, and wanted to see what it was. When she got to his room, she seen Superman talking to Jason. Talking about how he was going to be there. Not wanting to interupt for the moment, she just let him finish what he was saying.

Right before Superman started to leave, he realized he was being watched, and looked at the door, seeing Lois there, brought back the love he had for her, in more way's than one. He smiled at her, and didn't want to disturb Jason, he gestured for her to meet him outside, to talk.

Outside, Lois came out. Looking up into the sky, seeing Superman floating there, she had all the feelings of love just flood back to her all at once. She smiled at him, and start talking. "I am glad to see you are alright. You gave us a fright."

Superman smiles, and replies. "Yes, thanks for coming to my rescue."

Lois thinking about how weird that sounded her coming to his rescue for once. "Yeah, I just couldn't leave you, there, to die. I knew Lex had something bad for you. I knew he would try to kill you. I just couldn't let it happen."

Superman looks at her, lovingly, and replies. "He is a beautiful child. I am sorry..."

Lois interupting him replies. "You didn't know. I didn't know till after you left. I wasn't sure how to take it, wasn't sure if I would ever see you again. Jason is a wonderful child, and I wouldn't give any time I have with him for anything." She starts pacing, and not knowing what to do.

At that time Jason comes to the window, and smiles up at Superman. "Hi, Superman."

Superman smiles up at him, and replies. "Hi, Jason." Looking back at Lois replies. "I will be around. Just call on me." And at that he flies off.

Lois just stares off into space, after him, and wonders. 'What am I going to do?..."

To be continued.

Authors notes: Feed back please. I love to get feed back. Thanks for reading it. I will be working on more of the story. Being unemployed at the moment I will have plenty of time to work on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Superman Returns fanfiction

Chapter

It was weekend, and Lois decided to take Jason to the park. She thought it would be a good thing for the both of them. For her to think, and him to play. She realizes now, that she is more in love with Superman than with Richard. Didn't know what to do about it. Didn't know how to tell Richard, didn't want to hurt him. But she knew it would hurt him. It became late, and Lois decided it was time to go home. "Jason, it's time to go home, come on."

Jason just getting off the slide, comes up to his mother. "Oh, come on, a little longer, just a few more minutes." He looks up and see's Superman. "Hi, Superman."

Lois looks up. "Hi, Superman. How are you doing?"

Superman lands on the ground. "I thought if it was alright with you, I would like to take Jason out for a flight."

Lois smiles thinking, 'This would be perfect, I can talk to Richard, while he is with Superman.' Lois looks up at Superman. "Thank you, I need to talk to Richard, and that would give me a chance to talk to him. Thank you."

Superman smiles down at her. "It's my pleasure. Afterwords I would like to take you for a flight, if that's fine."

Lois looks down on the ground. "I would like that, but Richard, and I have a lot to talk about. That's why I was glad you were taking Jason for a flight."

Superman pats Jason on the head and replies. "Why don't you go play on the playground a little longer while I talk to your mother, Okay?"

Jason smiles up at him, and replies. "Okay, Superman." Running towards the slide, he looks back at Superman and replies. "Thanks."

Superman looks back at Lois. "Lois what's wrong? I have known you enough to know that something is wrong."

Lois sits on the bench, and looks up at Superman. "I...I realize I am more in love...with you, than Richard,...and decided to break up with Richard, and let him know...you are Jason's father."

Superman sits down, and holds Lois hand. "I am happy, that you chose me, but are you sure you want me, instead of Richard?"

Lois looks at her hand he is holding. "I am positive. I still love you, and I realize that now. I have been thinking since you came back to Metropolis about this. I just didn't know how to bring it up." She looks up into his beautiful blue eye's. "I love you, Superman, and that will never change, no matter what is going on with Richard. You are the one for me, not Richard."

"I read your story, about How the world needs Superman. Thank you."

"Well, when you came back, and I realized what my true feelings were, I just felt bad about the story Why the world don't need Superman. I was upset when I wrote that, I am sorry."

Superman lifts her chin, and looks into her eye's. "You have no reason to be sorry. I would have probably done the same thing in your shoes. You were upset, if anyone should be sorry, it's me. For leaving you. If I knew you were with my child, I definately wouldn't have left. I would have taken care of you, and Jason. I love you, too, Lois, and if this is TRUELY what you want, then this is what I want too. I would love to spend more time with you, and spend more time knowing my son."

Lois finally smiles up at him, and replies. "Yes, and I want him to know you are his father. He diserves to know. I am glad you are back."

Superman looks over at Jason, and replies. "I am too, I am too." Then he yells over at Jason. "Jason, you ready for that flight?"

Jason comes up to him all smiles, and replies. "You bet. Looking forward to it." Looking over at Lois, tells her. "I'll see you later, Mommy."

Lois hugs him, and gives him a kiss on his forehead, and replies. "I'll see you later. Now you be a good boy for Superman, okay?"

Jason let's go, and anwers. "Okay, Mommy. I will." As they fly off, he yells. "Bye Mommy."

Lois waves at him, and as they are off, she takes a walk back to the car, and to the house.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Authors notes: Let me know what you think. Thanks for the comments on chapter 1. Chapter 3 will be up shortly. God Bless you. Edith


	3. Chapter 3

Superman Returns Fanfiction

Written By: Edith L. Acker

Lois now knowing what she needs to do with her relationship with Richard, was walking home. Dreading what to come, not knowing how Richard was going to take, not just the news of Jason being Superman's son, but also that she was still in love with Superman. It will hurt, but he's got to know.

When she got into the house, she looked around and found Richard by the fireplace, and a fire lit in it. She went up to him, and got in front where Richard could see her. "We need to talk."

Richard new, but didn't want to admit what she was wanting to talk about. Her love for Superman, was adiment, and he didn't want to confront the truth. He stood up, to let her sit down on the couch. He sat on the other side, to let her talk. "I think I know what is going on. I am not blind."

Lois was astounded by what he just said. "So you know about me, and Superman?"

Richard put his head down, and replies. "Well, it is obvious. I could see it in his eye's when you were out in the helicopter. He still loves you, too. It's VERY noticable. Also when he was in the hospital you wanted to go see him, not just as a friend, but as a lover." He looked up at Lois. "I am not blind. I could tell it, from the time, he showed himself, and saved you from the airplane crash. I seen it on the news, seen how you 2 looked at eachother. I think everyone could see it."

It was Lois turn to put her head down. "There is something else you need to know."

Richard wasn't sure what to expect, looked at her, and replies. "What is it?"

"Jason is Superman's son." She said softly still her head held down. Not wanting to see how his reaction would be. "I didn't know I was with child till after he left."

Richard got up from the couch, and looked at the fireplace. "I don't know what to say. I guess I just knew from the beginning he wasn't mine, but I love him anyway, no matter who's son he is." He took a look over at Lois, and then sighed, as he said. "I will let you be with Superman, but I still want to be around for Jason. He is like a son to me. He alway's will be."

Lois got up, saying. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You have been there for us from the beginning. I know Jason would be upset if he never seen you again. So yes, I would like that very much."

"I will pack my things, up, and move this weekend. I will leave the house to you, and Jason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I will sleep in the spare room tonight, and then talk to Uncle Perry in the morning, about moving in with him, till I can find a place. I want you and Jason to be confortable." Realizing that he hadn't seen Jason since Lois came in. "Where is Jason?"

"Superman took him for a flight, just before we left to come home. I thought this would be a perfect time to talk."

Jason just held his head low, and walking into the bedroom for his stuff. Lois just went outside to take in the fresh air, and wait for Superman, and Jason to return.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Authors notes: I will be continuing this shortly. I Hope you like it. feedback alway's welcome. Thanks for reading this. God Bless you**

**Edith**


	4. Chapter 4

Superman Returns fanfiction

Chapter 4 Written By: Edith L. Acker

About an hour later, Lois heard a swoosh, like she knew Superman was here, and went out to see them. Jason came up to Lois, and excitedly said. "I went for a flight. We had fun."

Lois patted him on the head, and said softly. "Yes, I am sure you did. Why don't you go in, and get ready for bed, while I talk to Superman." Jason was disapointed, and wined. "But Mom.

Superman noticing she needed to talk to him, privately, replies. "Come on, Jason, I will give you another flight tomorow. Let your Mom and I talk."

Lois looked at Superman in apreciation. "Thanks." Looking at Jason. "Tell, Daddy, that I went for a flight with Superman, that I will be back shortly, Okay?"

Jason smile up at Lois. "Okay, will do." He ran into the house, and shut the door behind him.

Lois looking up at Superman. "Is there anywhere we can go to talk?"

Superman smiled, and say's. "Yeah, remember the Fortress in the Arctic. I can take you there. You wont need to get a coat. Where we are going it's not cold. It's quite warm, as I am sure you will remember."

Lois looks at him with a smile, and reply. "I do remember that. That's where...Well where we were doing somethings. Anyway, yeah, I would love to go there, again."

Superman took Lois in his arms, and they went flying away. They flew accross the ocean, Lois looking around, they went into the clouds, and she got to touch them, feeling the velvety clouds through her fingers, at that moment he stopped, holding her up, like they were standing on ground. "I thought I would first take you up here, show you how beautiful it is in my view point."

Lois looks around seeing everything, that she loves to see, and realizes she feels like she is in heaven. Everything just floating back to nothingness, all worries away, just floating up in the skies. "It's beautiful. I am loving this."

Superman takes her head into his hand. "You are beautiful. I am glad I came back to Earth. I missed you."

Lois just felt like melting in his arms. Just feeling there, like she was a rag doll in his arms. "I have missed you too. I didn't know if I would ever see you, again. I told Richard that...we can't see eachother anymore."

"How did he take it?"

"He took it better than expected. He said he seen it coming. The way you looked at me, when you saved our lives on that island I guess you would call it. The way I ran to the hospital when you were there. He just knew something was up, and that we might be over. What he didn't expect that Jason was yours. He said he still wanted to be in Jason's life though, and I told him, it would be alright."

Superman knowing how much she can just ramble on, just giggled. "I know he is a good man, and I would be happy to have him in Jason's life. We just got to tell Jason, I am his father. How do you think he will take that?"

"Well, it would explain some things. He would like it very much. It will be weird at first, but...I am glad your here. He is starting to get his powers, and I don't know how I could have taken it, by myself..." She looks up at him, with love in her eye's. "And I couldn't be away from you anymore than I had to. It just tortured me, not knowing if I would ever see you again."

Superman smiles down at her, "Now do you really think I would just leave you. I have loved you since the first time when I saved you from falling from that helicopter."

"A lot of things are coming back to me. I am remembering even things that I know you had to make me forget. Like you are Clark Kent."

Superman a little shocked by the revelation. "I didn't know if you would remember that yet. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from Metropolis's top reporter. I don't know who caught who that day, me or you. I know you caught my heart."

"Let's go to that fortress we so love. I know we shouldn't stay out very long. We left Jason with Richard."

"I am sure he wouldn't mind. I want to be with you, for a while."

Later the next morning around 5 in the morning. Superman flew Lois down to the house, and kissed her good night. "I guess we stayed out longer than we thought we would. I hope Richard is alright, with Jason."

Lois turning in Superman's arms. "Will I see you again, soon?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I will be around, and will be seeing you, and Jason more." He let her go, then started to take off, then look down at Lois. "I will be here later. Give you some time to rest, then we can talk about telling Jason."

Lois just smiled up at him, while he flew away.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Authors notes: Feedback, hope you are liking this story. Next one should be coming in the next couple of day's. God Bless you

Edith


	5. Chapter 5

Superman Returns fanfiction

Chapter 5 Written By: Edith L. Acker

The next couple of day's Superman spent a lot of time, when he wasn't saving the world, with Lois and Jason, getting to know him. That next weekend, at the house, Superman came to see them.

Lois fixed them a nice dinner, and that was when they decided to tell Jason, that he was Supermans son. Clark and Lois was in the kitchen washing dishes, while Jason was playing in his room. Lois while handing Superman a dish. "When do you think we should let Jason know?"

Superman after drying a dish, putting it away, replies. "I think we should after we finish here. I would like to take you guy's to the fortress. Let him see where we come from."

Lois smiled up at him. "That would be wonderful. I know it was for me, when you first brought me there. It's a beautiful place."

"Sounds good." He yells in the other room, for Jason. "Jason can you come out here for a little bit?"

Jason comes out of his room. "Yeah, what's up?"

Lois pointing at a chair, and replies. "Please have a seat. We would like to talk to you about something."

Jason sit's down. "What is it?"

Lois and Superman sat down with him around the table. "I am sure you realized something diferent about you, especially when you saved me from that man, that was trying to kill me."

Jason smiles up at her. "Yeah, I thought that was NEAT. What's up?"

Lois laughed at that. "Yeah, I thought it was too, and I am very proud of you for helping Mommy out like that. Well, you have any questions about that?"

Jason thought it over for a little bit, and replies. "Well, I was wondering how I got them."

Superman trying to think of a good way to tell a 5 year old who his real father is. Then Lois chimed in with. "Well, there is a reason for that. Richard isn't your real father. He has been a GREAT father since, your real father is away, but your real father is a wonderful man, and would like to stay a part of this family. Superman is your real father."

Jason jumped out of his seat, and thought that over a little bit. "Wow, Superman my father. That's cool."

Superman smiling at the little tike replies. "Yes, it is. I want to take you guy's some where, neat. Somewhere I found out who I was. Of course I was a lot older than you are now, but I thought you would like to see it."

Jason smiles up at him. "Yeah, I would like to go."

Superman smiles at his inthusiasm, and replies. "We can go up there, tomorow, it's getting late tonight. How would you like that?"

Jason went up to Superman and hugs him. "I would like that very much. I can't wait."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Authors notes: Sorry my chapters are short, but I am also trying to get them on my site, and they are limiting me on page space, but here it is. I will have another one shortly. Thanks for the coments. Glad you like them. God Bless you. Edith


	6. Chapter 6

Superman Returns fanfiction

Chapter 6 Written by: Edith L. Acker

Superman, Lois and Jason is at the Fortress, and they are showing Jason around. Jason really having fun running around, and everything. "Wow, this is neat."

Superman over by the console, takes a crystal out. "Here I want you to meet your Grandparents."

Jason comes running up to the consoles. "You mean I get to see them."

Superman putting a crystal in replies. "Well, they aren't here in general, these are messages they left for me, when they sent me to Earth."

Jason sits down on one of the places, and replies. "Go ahead and play it, PLEASE."

Superman puts the crystal in, and takes Lois to another part of the fortress, still able to see him, but wanting to talk. "I am glad he is taking this well. I wasn't sure how he would take it."

Lois looking over at Jason. "I think he likes the idea of a Superhero as a Dad. I think any kid would love to have you as a Dad."

Superman smiles at her, and gives her a kiss. "Yeah, I am sure they would. You 2 are the only family for me, though. I am glad I am here for the 2 of you. I missed the first 5 years, but I will be here from now on."

"I am glad you are too. I believe you will be a good father. You already are. It's great having you back. Do you think we ought to tell him, about you being Clark?"

Superman thought about that, not knowing what to do. "I don't know. Let's get this down him for now. We can tell him later. Not get a lot of news at once. Not take it too good, all at once."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. He is a good boy."

"Yes, he is." After the videos were done, Jason came up to him and was happy.

"Wow, this is a nice place. I am glad I got to see my Grandparents." He looks up at Superman, and say's. "Can I talk to you for a minute. Alone?"

Superman smiles down at him, and replies. "Sure."

Lois smiles, and went over to the other part of the fortress. Superman kneels down and replies. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Jason looks around, and replies. "Does Mommy know you are Mr. Kent?"

Superman shocked by Jason's question. "Yes, how did you figure that out?"

"The glasses isn't much of a disguise. I guessed it right away."

Superman smiles at the little boy. "I guess you are right. Let's go home." After that they went home.

**THE END.**

Authors notes: I will have more stories to come with this, but this story is finished. Thanks for the coments, and keep them coming. God Bless you. Edith


End file.
